Blood Smear
by sora12212
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry!
1. Night Terrors

**Hi guys! This is a birthday present for my best buddy ever. She deserves it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Code Lyoko all credit goes to creators and everyone who takes part in the show.**

Ulrich tensed, the darkness closing in on him, the room was so hot it was difficult to breath. He gripped his throat. "Help..." He muttered. "Please..." Maniacal laughing echoing through the room. He fell to his knees.

Then he closed his eyes, the darkness not making a difference, the heat was disappearing, pain flowing out of him like water. He sighed deeply, and opened his eyes, he was in his room. On the floor. He got up, but fell onto his bed. He looked at the clock.

"Five o clock..." He thought. He sighed again. "Just another nightmare." He muttered. He clutched the bed. Ever since the week started, his night terrors have been getting out of hand. On Wednesday, he woke up with the taste of blood in his mouth.

Everyone was fine that day. Sweat dried onto his face. He looked at Odd. Kiwi was asleep on his stomach. He stood up again, walking for the door. He opened it and walked out. Something was wrong. He could sense it.

He walked into the bathroom, opening the shower. He stepped inside.

_Half an hour later..._

Ulrich dried himself on a towel. He put himself back into his clothes. When he walked back into his and Odd's room, stress and fear gripped his stomach. He looked around, someone-or something, was watching him, stalking him.

He walked in the room and closed the door. He crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

_After his fitful sleep, Ulrich woke up to find himself yet again, on the ground._

Ulrich got dressed. "Another day another X.A.N.A attack." He muttered pessimistically.

When he sat down for breakfast he noticed Yumi wasn't here yet. He called Yumi. It rung about two times when she picked up the phone. "Hello?" Yumi asked. "Hey, Yumi. You almost at school?" "Yeah. Just need to turn a corner."

Ulrich smiled. "See you then." "Bye, Ulrich." He hung up. Jeremie stared at him like he was a freak. "What? Am I possessed by X.A.N.A?" Jeremie shook his head. "No, but...You have a blood smear on your cheek."

Ulrich gave a shout of disgust, splashed it with water, and wiped it off.

Before Ulrich wiped the blood off though, Jeremie put some on his finger. "I'm going to see who's blood this is. I just got this machine that if you put blood on, it tells who the person was and their blood type.

Ulrich shivered. He wasn't scared off blood, but he didn't like it either. Especially if it wound up mysteriously on his face. He ate the rest of his breakfast just before the bell rang. "Whoop-de-doo, gym class." He mumbled.

He spotted Yumi walk through the door. She walked alongside the gang as they started to walk from the cafeteria. "How's it going?" She asked.

Odd chuckled. "Well, Ulrich here is sure being a grouch."

Ulrich did a silent growl. "You know I have been having night terrors. I can't get sleep. At all." He muttered.

Odd just shrugged and wolked into the gym. Ulrich followed. "Bye guys."

Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita waved back.


	2. ANAX

**X3....Apparently you guys liked the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko all credit goes to its creators and makers or something...**

After gym class Ulrich felt a little better. He wasn't a sluggish as he was. He smiled.

He walked to his second class, on the way, the cold feeling gripped his stomach and seemed to knock him over. He was on the ground, trembling in pain.

The door opened and The principal of the school saw Ulrich.

Ulrich woke up to find himself on a hospital bed. He looked at the door. Two people were talking. One was the nurse, the other was the principal.

He pulled the covers off and drank some water. "_Well, that was weird." _He thought. Then he saw a black wolf with red eyes and no pupils staring at him in the face. He jumped and fell over. The window crashed. The dog stepped in slowly. Advancing toward him, the wolf had a devilish smile on its face.

Ulrich stood up. The dog had a XANA sign in it's eye except it was upside down. The wolf spoke. "Frightened?"

The dog snarled as it lunged for him, Ulrich felt weak and was knocked harshly to the ground in a heartbeat. The black wolf spoke quietly, making no breath. "Join me, do whatever I say, and you will be rewarded." He murmured.

Ulrich struggled under the dog but it felt like this thing was a thousand pounds. "It depends. What do you want me to do?"

The wolf bared his teeth in frustration. "Do I really need to tell you?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You're going to tell me anyway."

The wolf got off Ulrich. "Kill."

Ulrich stood up, anger brimming his eyes. "No way! Never in your life!!"

The wolf snarled. "You'll listen to me one way or another." The ominous wolf shot a light blue lightning. It hit Ulrich, as a stinging yet burning pain drove through his body.

He let out a pained scream. Nobody heard him. It felt as though he was being tortured in Hell.

It stopped. He fell numbly to the ground, moaning.

The wolf stepped on his back. "How about _now?_" He growled.

Ulrich didn't want to go through that again. But he didn't want to kill either. "_That's it! I'll betray the wolf, I'll never kill anybody, I'll never go through...that again!"_ He though brilliantly. "Fine..." He muttered grudgingly.

The wolf made Ulrich follow him as they jumped out the window.

Ulrich followed the wolf all the way into the forest, so far, he didn't have any idea whatsoever where he was.

He followed him into a hole. It was easy for the wolf to get in. He had sleek fur and a thin body, while Ulrich, it took him a minute to get through.

When they got to the den, it was dark, and high enough so Ulrich could crawl. "Where in the world are we?" He blurted out.

The wolf glared back at him, the upside-down XANA sign flaring and crackling. "YOU HIDEOUS, DISGUSTING HUMAN! I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!" The wolf bellowed.

He lunged for Ulrich, he had just enough time to crawl backwards and avoid the snapping, dripping jaws.

Ulrich tried squeezing through the hole, his feet flailing, his arms slashing at the dirt. He scrambled out, the wolf ripped off a part of his jeans.

He tripped but regained his footing. The wolf screamed unusual curses at him.

Ulrich didn't know what to do. He couldn't run forever. He ran up a tree. The wolf barked at him from the bottom. "I'll rip out your heart and feed them to the crows!" He lashed out.

Ulrich jumped from branch to branch. Then a wonderful sight lit up. The school. "Ha! You dumb-uh.." He yelled, but got cut off, not knowing what the wolf was.

He jumped onto school grounds. He sprinted inside the school, shut the doors, and sat down panting.

Two Kids were walking towards him. One of them was Theo, a sandy-hair colored boy. While the other had dark, dark brown hair, like William's. "Ulrich! where have you been?" One of them said.

Ulrich blocked the door, his face twisted in panic. "Don't go out there! Don't! No!" He yelled at them.

They gave a puzzled glance at each other. "Uhh...Okay...?" Theo replied awkwardly. "Bye."

Yumi ran down the hall, he slid past the boys and wrapped her arms around him. The burns of the electric shock burned painfully when he was touched.

"Ulrich! The whole school has been looking for you!" Ulrich pushed her off gently.

"There was a wolf, and he-he..." He faded off his words.

Yumi soothingly touched his hand. "What?"

Ulrich sighed. "Wanted me to...do terrible stuff." It came out weirder than he wanted it to.

Yumi shrugged. "You're all burnt, did you get electrocuted?

Ulrich nodded slowly.

**This chapter was officially a FAIL! DX I didn't want to be boring yet over dramatic.**


	3. Possession

**Last chapter was a fail, personally, outta five would be two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all credit goes to its creators and everyone who takes part in it.**

"I don't want to go back to the infirmary." Ulrich muttered. Yumi looked at Ulrich worriedly. "Are you sure? You look exhausted." She insisted.

Ulrich stole a slight glare at her. "Yes. I'm sure. I just want to sleep. Without ANY interruptions." He muttered. He walked slowly away to his room. His head was throbbing.

Yumi stared sadly after him. "If you say so..." She mumbled.

_That night..._

Ulrich was in the shower, the pain from the electricity seemed to wear off. For the first time that day, he felt comfortable.

Then he had that chill in his body that someone was watching him. He tied on a towle and stepped out, he was done anyway. "Uhh..." He said quietly.

He went to bed, hoping maybe THIS time nightmares wouldn't come.

_Ulrich felt as though he were chained to the ground, he watched in horror as the wolf, lunged at Yumi, the hideous, snarling wolf slashed at her throat, she fell over to the ground, blood oozed slowly out of her neck. Ulrich screamed at the top of his lungs, the wolf didn't seem to acknowledge that he heard him._

Ulrich woke up with a start, tears stained the bed, at least he didn't fall off the bed. "Is Yumi really dead?" He asked himself under his breath.

He got up again, he slept enough, it was 6:14.

He sighed heavily, why him?

As he got up, he just wanted to lay down and peacefully sleep...No nightmares...No tears...

He gulped a lump in his throat. Then, he felt something brush him. He whirled around, it was Kiwi. "Hey, Kiwi." He murmured.

But something was wrong with Kiwi. His muzzle was twisted in a snarl, his eyes glared fiercely, and he was staring straight at Ulrich.

Ulrich noticed another detail that scared him. An upside-down XANA sign seemed to blaze in Kiwi's eyes.

Ulrich jumped back, looked at Kiwi with recognition.

Kiwi then curled his snarl into a wicked smile. "Aah, I knew you remembered me! I thought you wouldn't becuase I'm in this runt's form." He growled.

Ulrich glared at what looked like Kiwi. "Are you that...Wolf?" He asked, ice edged his voice slightly.

The dog cackled. "Will this answer your question?" He shocked Ulrich slightly.

Ulrich yelped. "It's you." He mumbled. He grabbed the mutt by the ear and pulled him down. Kiwi bit him, blood slithered out of the bite.

"Ouch!" He cried out.

The Kiwi dog stood up and ran to Odd's bed, he pretended to sleep. Odd woke up. "Ulrich...? What is it?" He asked groggily.

Ulrich's blood stained the bed. "Nothing...Just...Nothing..." He muttered.

Odd looked at Ulrich more sternly. "You're bleeding. Did Kiwi bite you?" He asked.

Ulrich nodded. "He did more then bite me..." He murmured. Looking at the shock mark.

Odd chuckled. "Then what? Sleepyhead?" He asked playfully.

Ulrich let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm just tired, go to sleep." He said, and laid on the pillow, pretending to be asleep.


	4. Author's note, discontinue

**Okay, I'm sorry. But I completely lost my inspiration in this story...I'm discontinuing it...You can make another one exactly the same it's alright with me...I'm sorry again. But I completely lost my inspiration...*sob* You guys can continue it, but yeah. Sorry once again, I hope you guys forgive me...**

**But on the bright side I'm making a bunch of other exciting stories, I dunno...You're probably so mad at me that you'll never read any of my stories again...**


End file.
